Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radar detection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radar detection system.
Description of Related Art
With the maturity of the development of sensing element technology, various kinds of sensors are applied to different kinds of fields of applications, such as human health management, mechanical automation control, meteoric ecological protection, traffic safety forewarning, etc. For example, the radar technology can measure the distance by using the transmission and receiving of the wireless signals such as electromagnetic wave and supersonic wave. The antenna first delivers the wireless signals for measuring the distance and receives the reflected wireless signals subsequently such that the distance between the radar and an object under measurement is calculated accordingly.
However, with the diversity of the applications grows, the radar system often uses antenna array and the feeding network having complex phase-shifting mechanism to change the transmission direction of the wireless signals to perform detection on different areas. However, the multi-region detection mechanism accomplished by using the antenna array and a multiple of phase-shifting circuits will greatly increase the volume and the cost of the detection system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a radar detection system to address the issues mentioned above.